My Brother, My Enemy, My Friend
by UchihaKeyashiSasukeII
Summary: The Zero Requiem brings despair and hostility to the vi Britannian twins. Lelouch is focused on the world's peace in the future, yet Rolo is focused on the family he will have afterwords. The outcome depends on one of the brother's decision: world peace or sibling love? /4-shot/ Rolo vi Britannia from Nightmare of Nunnally/.


Yo-ho! I have returned from the depths of hell intact (you know, school, life, work and whatever). And I give a HUGE thanks to everyone that was still by my side, even when I have not been updating for about a year or so on Sasuke of the Demons. Since I'm trying to get my interest back in not only in the story, but Naruto itself, so Code Geass is my best substitute. But don't worry, I won't abandon Sasuke of the Demons (I couldn't even if I tried) so it will be updated.

On another note, I'm in a huge Code Geass fan craze right now. I cannot, for the life of me, get this show out of my head. So I'm going to write another Code Geass story as soon as I finish with this one. (And it's going to be OC as crazy, but in a fun way :D ) I had so much fun with this, that I spent a month just researching and re-watching Code Geass because of this story (yes, I get into my stories because it's easier that way)

Another thing_: If the entire text is like this, then its a flashback. Thoughts during flashback have 'this'. _If the text is normal and have occasional italics, then they are thoughts. Wanted to be sure to make that clear.

This story is for my best friend Devin (I call her Suzaku though, it's so fitting that it's ridiculous) and for her birthday (which was a month ago). Happy Birthday Suzie~!

* * *

My Brother, My Enemy, My Friend

_"We must love one another, yes, yes, that's all true enough, but nothing says we have to like each other._

_It may be the very recognition of all men as our brothers that accounts for the sibling rivalry, and even enmity, we have toward so many of them."_

_~Peter De Vries_

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia could understand anything that usually got in his way.

It did not matter if it was chess, school, or straight tactics, he would conquer whatever it was and make it work for his use. Because of what happened in his childhood and what both of his siblings had to suffer with during the Britannian-Japanese war, Lelouch made sure that he would get revenge on his father and to be sure that nothing like his past would ever happen again.

And for him to fight against Britannia he needed an army, so he created the Order of the Black Knights and used his knowledge of politics and information of his enemies to defeat Britannia two years later.

Because of his efforts of created the Black Knights and his intelligence, the former eleventh prince was able to make Japan a free country before he ruled the Britannian Empire a week ago.

Lelouch also understood how people in general acted and how they thought; it was a simple analogy and very basic to him. Therefore, by knowing human actions, he was able to use his most powerful arsenal that he was born with: his silver tongue. By using his intellect and his incisive terms, Lelouch was able to lie and use people's feelings against others. Because of this method, it worked while he was Zero and it continued to work while he was emperor.

Nonetheless, just in case something does not go well (or he needs to control someone to follow orders _correctly_) Lelouch would use his Geass. He limited himself though and, unless he absolutely has to, the former prince would not use it on anyone. Lelouch usually could get his point noticed without the ability anyway.

However, even with the tools that he held, there was something that even Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, could not destroy or comprehend.

That was his younger identical twin, Rolo vi Britannia.

When they were young, Lelouch was able to understand him more; they were the same person except for slight personality differences (Rolo was more athletic than he was while Lelouch was a faster thinker). No one could tell them apart besides the family and they were very close; told each other everything and usually did everything together.

However, when they arrived in Japan and survived the Japanese-Britannian war, the younger twin became more distant and more protective. Rolo's behavior became worse when he was helping the former eleventh prince with the Black Knights and, to this day, Rolo was becoming more violent since Lelouch ruled over Britannia as emperor. It didn't improve when he let him become the emperor's aid either.

Because of this change, Lelouch was labeling his brother as a narcissist (because, besides being protective of his siblings, Rolo loved using people similar to rats, was selfish to the point of wanting everything, and craved power alike to what the eldest twin has). It was slightly disturbing to Lelouch how his brother could be when no one is keeping a watch on him, however no one was hurt (yet). There were no problems with Rolo's behavior, that Lelouch could handle anyway, that would slant the scale of his plans.

That was until Rolo decided to step in Lelouch's study, while the emperor was working on the government in his desk, and reveal a plan that came out of nowhere.

"…Rolo," the eldest pitched between his eyes, "Do you know what you're asking?"

"I'm sure you know that I'm not stupid or mentally handicapped," Rolo rolled his eyes, "I want to become emperor for a day, or until I become bored on how you set the government up now."

"…Why would you want to become emperor for _one day_," Lelouch asked, tapping his index finger on his mahogany desk, "It serves no purpose and everything is almost done~"

"It's none of your concern."

"I'm sure it concerns me since you need my permission."

Rolo crossed his arms, staring at Lelouch without expression. "I want to be sure that everything is going fine and to see what it's like. That's it."

"That's what the Emperor's aid is for; basically, you already have the power of an emperor. I just have to agree."

"Which you usually do," Rolo commented with a smirk, Lelouch couldn't help but smile with him. Lelouch agreed that both of them think alike.

"I know that. You helped me made the decisions for the government and the eradication of the number system already."

"It was to help things be smoother for you as emperor. Everyone will trust you and believe in you. Then you slap them in the face when you betray them. I already know the plan already; you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Then if you know everything is fine, why do you need to be emperor for _a day_? Is there something else you need to tell me, Rolo?"

"Why do I need to tell you anything? You know my thought pattern and I know yours. We can go in circles all day and you know it."

_God dammit Rolo. _"That's not the issue," Lelouch stared sternly at his brother. It was doubtful that Rolo was taking Lelouch seriously, yet the elder was determined to try to make him _understand_. "With you as emperor, you might push back our plans for the Zero Requiem. We need to be ready~"

"Before Schneizel makes a move, yes I know." Rolo was not taking him seriously as Lelouch had hoped. "But one day isn't going to make him move any faster than what he's planning. In fact, we don't even know _where_ he is or _what_ he's planning."

"That's why we need to be ready just in case. Schneizel will use anything and move at anytime."

"You have serious paranoia," the younger twin sighed, leaning on the Emperor's desk as one hand elegantly grabbed unto the edge of the wood. At this point, Rolo was not paying attention to him anymore and began to pick off lint from his outfit.

The younger brat decided to let him design it, so he just used his emperor design and make the main body ebony, but have crimson and gold trimmings. The outfit still had the crimson jewels on the chest and the back, yet some things were taken off because of Rolo's complaints (one is the light green jewels on the belt because Rolo thought it makes him look gay).

Either way, his spoiled attitude and his rash decisions was irritating Lelouch a bit and he glanced down at the stacks of paper in front of him to ignore his brother.

As Lelouch thought, Rolo was becoming a narcissist and there was nothing he could do about his brother's behavior. Since Nunnally was gone, he became more demanding and completely irrational with his decisions, causing the young emperor and his knight to leave him alone and to do as he pleased. Suzaku knew that Rolo was the only family he had left and Lelouch did not want to lose him, so the brunette decided not to say anything and to avoid Rolo when he could.

After all, even though influenced by Geass, Suzaku's actions killed Nunnally and more than twenty-five million people. Rolo blames the Japanese teen for his mistake every day.

Because of Rolo's selfish thoughts and irrational decisions, Lelouch believed that his brother was not ready for the liability of taking over a nation. The request to become emperor for a day (which Lelouch _still_cannot comprehend why only just _one_day) came out of nowhere and Lelouch never heard about it from Rolo before. In fact, when Rolo stepped into his study asking for a request a few seconds ago, this was the first time he ever heard of it.

And if the youngest twin was just making ideas from thin air without thinking, there was no way he would be able to become emperor.

"I don't think you're ready for that kind of responsibility, Rolo."

The eyes of his twin darkened considerably, changing from amethyst to nearly black. Since Lelouch was used to this, no emotion was on an inch of his face.

"And why the fuck not?"

Ah, there was the foul mouth. Now things were about to get extremely uncomfortable.

"Your decisions have become rash as of late and you do not trust Suzaku like you used too. The Zero Requiem is supposed to wash all of the sins of humanity and to create a new world," the elder flicked his fingers under his chin, sharpening his gaze. "Your very actions as emperor might ruin that."

"How does trusting that…_Traitor_ have _anything_to do with responsibility?!" Rolo slammed his palms on the mahogany desk, giving his elder brother a menacing scowl. However, the reaction he only receive from Lelouch was a narrower gaze. "He fucking killed Nunnally; why didn't you execute him?! Isn't that your responsibility as Nunnally's older brother~!"

"That's enough," Lelouch stud up from his seat abruptly, his gaze focusing irritation at his twin. "You're like a child, acting out because you did not get what you want; Suzaku has done enough already, that is why this plan needs to be performed accurately! Both of us are creating a better world and that's including~"

He wasn't able to finish his explanation either, since Rolo used his Geass to freeze his movements to disappear, and that angered the emperor even more than it should. However, before he was going to follow his younger brother, the Knight of Zero entered the study.

Therefore, the emerald-eyed teen got the bitter, defiant stare he didn't deserve as he walked towards his desk. "What is it Suzaku?"

It was a good thing that he wasn't affected by the glare, but the green-eyed teen was only affected on how irritated his friend looked. "It's Rolo again, isn't it?"

"I have no idea how to deal with him anymore. He just used Geass on me while I was talking..."

"What happened?"

"He was trying to become emperor for a day," Lelouch sighed as he sat back down in his seat. He pinched between his eyes, already sensing the upcoming headache that was forming. "I told him the importance of the Zero Requiem, yet...It somehow the conversation was focused on you…"

Suzaku stayed silent, yet Lelouch could see the tenseness of his shoulders underneath his cloak. The subject was something no one was willing to bring up, however Rolo didn't seem to mind and reopened a fresh wound.

Lelouch was one hundred percent sure that Rolo was a narcissist at this point.

"Rolo just needs time to himself," the brunette stated, recovering faster than usual. It sometimes took a couple of minutes before he could say another word. "I'm sure he'll apologize later like he usually will."

"He's a copy of me Suzaku," the emperor smirked, leaning back unto his seat. "He's going to make it more complicated than that however," the smirk fell into a frown. "I'm worried about him. His behavior is getting worse every day and I have no idea why."

The Knight of Zero fell silent and Lelouch did the same, however Lelouch was recollecting Rolo's behavior on a situation involved both of them as witnesses. The emperor knew that even though his brother's actions were getting worse, he still reflected when Rolo became out of control at first.

Even though the Japanese-Britannian war and Lelouch's rebellion against Britannia started his violent activities, it was only with the situation with Mao was when Rolo began to act on his protective, yet cold-blooded, impulse.

_.~δ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~δ~._

_He was running around tirelessly trying to find her. She wasn't in the gymnasium, or the school roof, or anywhere. Time was running out and he could not analyze the situation clearly; his mind went frantic every time he thought about his sister in the situation she was in. _

_Mao kidnapped Nunnally in his own home and he was hiding her somewhere in Ashford, somewhere within five hundred meters he was sure, yet the distance was too vast and the Academy was too immense to investigate every building._

_If he did not find Nunnally in at the set period, she could die and it does not help that Mao picked this situation at the school. Fortunately, everyone was still in their classes, including Rolo in Britannian History, so he did not have to worry about someone questioning him. At least not yet._

_Lelouch was staring at the photo that Mao left at his home, his blind and crippled sister tied around her torso three times, excluding her bound wrists and her taped mouth. Now, he was at a stairway where Rolo was in his class, trying to think and figure out what he could do, yet the ex-prince was limited. The time Mao gave was not much, he had four hours left, and he could not have the media involved in order to keep their identities safe. What could he do to turn this situation against Mao?_

_The raven-haired teen grunted, clutching on the edge of Nunnally's picture tightly, as he amethyst eyes glared at the ground. Mao is reading his mind, somewhere, and he wanted to see him like this; squirming and shuffling around, causing panic to himself while he worried about his sister's well-being. There had to be some way~_

_"Lelouch? What are you doing here?"_

_And out of surprise, he dropped the photo of Nunnally out of his hand and unto the floor right in front of Suzaku._

_Even worse, his twin came downstairs from at the right staircase at the same moment Suzaku was coming up the stairs from the left._

_To say Lelouch was frustrated of his slip up was an understatement. Because when he looked up to see his brother, his eyes widened to see the twin's amethyst orbs turned shades darker as his lips became a tense, thin line. Lelouch was still on the ground, so he could notice Rolo's stare from where he was, however Suzaku didn't pay attention to the youngest Britannian prince._

_"I figured as much," his emerald orbs hardened with concern and support, and then they meet Lelouch's eyes. "Something happened to Nunnally."_

_"…Yes," At least the eldest prince was slightly relieved on Suzaku eagerness to help him rescue Nunnally. He really needed that energy from him. Yet the aura from Rolo was not really helping the circumstances or his nerves. "Rolo~"_

_Rolo mumbles something silently; Lelouch could not really catch what he was saying from the ground so he stud up with the photo in his hand._

_"What?"_

_"I said, "Where is she?". Who did this to Nunnally?"_

_Lelouch down casted his eyes and his brows creased, thinking possible ways to tell his youngest twin the situation, yet he was having second thoughts._

_Rolo was extremely protective of Nunnally as is and it would be difficult on controlling him when he gets in his rage. However, even if he did lie, somehow, Rolo could tell when Lelouch was lying to him or not and vise versa. So, either way, it would not help the situation. He needed all the help to find and catch Mao, save Nunnally, and make sure no one knew of what happened afterwards. Moreover, since Rolo also has a Geass that stops other's movements for as long as he wants, he was useful on these circumstances. Lelouch still had to be careful on how to tell his younger brother about the situation however._

_"Rolo," Lelouch meet his siblings eyes, becoming firm, "Nunnally's been kidnapped by Mao an hour ago~"_

_The spidery yet rough hand that clutched unto his school uniform collar did not register in his mind until twin amethyst eyes bore into his own. The eyes the younger held were darker than his own were, yet no words or sounds came from him; Lelouch could see Rolo's emotion in his eyes clearly. _

_There was hurt, anxiety and a tremendous amount of rage; Rolo's hand was shaking as he held unto him, clearly trying to not harm his elder brother because of his unexplained wrath towards Mao.  
_

_When he told Rolo about Shirley, Lelouch almost had to use his own Geass to be sure that his twin did not kill or hunt Mao by himself. Rolo was trying to persuade him to make sure that the Chinese psychopath was not 'in the way' while they go on the Rebellion._

_(And Lelouch didn't blame him at all. However, even though it was a good persuasion tactic, because Rolo always knew what irked his brother to a fit of unforgiving rage, he also knew that killing Mao would not solve anything and would be completely impossible to find him. With Rolo's thoughts, which were unpredictable and always violent it seemed, Mao would detect him and scurry away like a parasite.)_

_Nonetheless, how the identical former prince appeared to be now, it seemed like that Lelouch needed to use his Geass on him._

_It seemed like it until the brunette, which Lelouch temporarily forgotten, touched Rolo's shoulder and smoothly tugged the identical twins away from each other. "Acting rashly is not going to help save Nunnally," Suzaku stated solemnly, "We need to observe the situation and do everything we can to save her."_

_"And what the hell are you going to do," Rolo snatched the eleven's hand from his shoulder, glaring at him, "The man that kidnapped Nunnally is a manipulator; a fucking psychopath that is kill anything to get what he wants! Just because he wants one girl, he's risking a fourteen-year-old~!"_

_"Suzaku's right," Lelouch interrupted, earning his twin's scowl. "Panicking won't help Nunnally get home safely. We need all the help that we can get Rolo, and we can only save her by working together."_

_The answer the former eleventh prince earned from the irritated twin was a scoff, a turn on his heel, and the twin heading down the stairway._

_Lelouch, bewildered at his brother's sudden leave, sprinted after him and stepped in front of him. Rolo was not affected of the sudden action and stared at his eldest brother with no emotion._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To find something. I'm still helping you and Suzaku finding Nunnally; I am doing it differently than both of you."_

_"This isn't a game Rolo!" Lelouch cautioned, "Nunnally's life is in risk and we can't gamble on this!"_

_"I'm not gambling on anything,_Lelouch_." the last word was dripping with venom as Rolo walked passed his brother without a second look, not bothering to rush towards his destination while his elder twin stared at him with disbelief._

_It did not make sense to him; why would Rolo just push him away like that without being concerned about their little sister? Both of them knew what Mao's Geass was capable of, yet they were working separately and were ignoring the dangers of it. And what was so important enough that the younger raven had to find before saving Nunnally? What he missing something important that Rolo noticed~?_

_When a firm grip touched his right shoulder, Lelouch's reaction was turning away from the person and backing away a bit. It was when he realized it was Suzaku, Lelouch knew that the situation with his siblings had him on edge. Noticing this, the brunette touched the Britannian's shoulder as he gazed his emerald eyes with the ebony-haired teen's amethyst ones._

_"We can't worry about him now; we have to save Nunnally first," Suzaku showed a small smile of reassurance as he tightened his grip on Lelouch's shoulder. "I'm sure that Rolo will help us in the end."_

_Lelouch stared at his best friend for a moment before nodding, then exhaling his held breathe. With a final glance towards Rolo's direction, the former eleventh prince led Suzaku outside to discuss on how to save his little sister._

_He knew Suzaku was right, however what happened moments before truly disturbed the amethyst-eyed teen deeply. Rolo's nonchalant attitude towards their sister's kidnapping spelled something either immoral or careless was going to happen. And even though it was Rolo's choice, Lelouch was still the elder sibling and had to protect him from his mistakes. Nevertheless, with two siblings to worry about at the same time, it was clear that Nunnally needed him more than Rolo and his decisions._

_Because even older brothers make complicated decisions and save the weak than the siblings who can protect themselves._

_.~δ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~δ~._

_The shock did not ware off. Not even with Suzaku on his knees in front of Mao in absolute terror could stop him from astonished stare of what the amethyst-eyed teen formed on his face. Mao revealed the brunette's deepest secret and the Chinese teenager continued to emit more and__more__of the eleven's past that Lelouch could not take his friend suffering or Mao's voice that flowed from Mao's lips either was devastating someone's life or caused them madness, and it happened every time whomever he is near or wherever he is._

_Mao is only a path of insanity, causing misery towards everyone the Britannian prince cherished. (Because of Mao, C.C had to cope with her mistake and continue to regret her decision because of his actions. Because of Mao, the raven-haired teen forced Shirley to forget about him to protect her from himself and from Mao's Geass. That Nunnally was abducted and almost_died_because the Chinese teenager wanted revenge. That Suzaku was on his knees in utter despair since the deed he had done years ago was emitted again and he still had misgivings.)_

_Because of Mao's existence and his madness, everyone was suffering and Lelouch was_tired_of it._

_His fingers clenched together tightly as the pale skin becomes even whiter; his body stiff and trembling as the amethyst eyes bore towards the Chinese adolescent in a darker shade. He was completely livid that Mao only cared about himself and his own comfort that he always discarded people because he wanted C.2., and he had enough._

_However, before Lelouch was able to utter a word, a deafening groan echoed the church as both doors opened, revealing the other vi Britannia twin in the sunlight behind him. As Rolo placed both of his arms to his sides and strutted towards the altar, there was a determined scowl on his face as he observed the situation. Once the doors slammed closed, without fail Mao laughs heartily at the former twelfth prince, clapping his hands with a smug smile on his lips._

_"My my, look how serious you are; marching in like you're in charge," the white-haired Chinese ceased his clapping, yet the smug look was still present. It made Lelouch sick on how everything was a game to him. "Don't tell me that you're planning to rescue your brother and his friend."_

_"I'm here to deal with you, Mao." Rolo stopped in front of the altar, glancing at Lelouch for a moment before giving the psychopath his undivided attention._

_"Oh? And what are you going to do? You're unarmed and defenseless; you couldn't stop me if you wanted to. Kururugi here is on his knees and your brother can't do anything either; he's too surprised that you showed up here by yourself."_

_The only answer that he have received was Rolo's amethyst eyes glaring at Mao's Geassed ones, the prince not moving an inch from his position in front of the altar._

_"Awe, would you look at that," that damn smirk was still on his face as he was clapping excitedly. "You're big brother is worried about you; he's afraid that you're going to do something reckless."_

_Honestly, Lelouch was more worried about how Rolo was going to act rather than how reckless he was going to be. Because of the scene in the hallway half an hour earlier, he did not know how to approach his younger twin. However, Mao did not exploit that for some reason (even though it should have given him a warning) so he became silent._

_"I don't care what my brother thinks right now," his glare towards Mao narrowed considerably. "I'm here to make sure you don't cause my family chaos anymore."_

_"Such a scary face~" The wide-eyed expression slowly crepe on the Chinese teenager's face as he backed away from Rolo, causing Lelouch to become perplexed on what Mao have read in his younger twin's mind. Mao's actions only made the former twelfth prince smirk menacingly._

_'What in the hell did Mao see to be scared of Rolo?'_

_There were many possibilities on what Mao could have seen and Lelouch was sure that it was violent towards him. But what could be so aggressive enough for the Chinese psychopath, a teenager that used a gun to handicap C.C. and that used a chainsaw on a large screen, to back away in fear?_

_Lelouch was becoming very wary of his younger twin's mental health; there was nothing he could do to stop Rolo from attacking Mao except using his Geass on him. However, Lelouch never wanted to nor never thought of using his Geass on his younger brother. Rolo could use easily use his Geass to counter Lelouch's and the elder knew that he was not strong enough (consciously) to use his ability on Rolo_unless_he was sure it would not affect the twin later on._

_Therefore, the eleventh former prince decided to let Rolo take care of Mao, since he was adamant his choice, and sprinted towards Suzaku on the floor to force him out of his trance._

_"Suzaku," Lelouch shook the brunette's body violently by both of his shoulders. "We need to get out of here…"_

_Lelouch trailed off as he noticed his results with his childhood friend. Even moving him fiercely did not affect the eleven as he continued to stare at the ground petrified. The amethyst-eyed teenager grunted as he tried again, now noting that physical touches did not affect him either._

_'Suzaku is too shaken up to move or hear me. Staying here won't help us while he's in this state either. The only possible way to get out of here is through Mao, but~'_

_"Go away! Don't come near me!"_

_When the former eleventh prince turned his head, he was stunned to see the Chinese psychopath sprinting towards the fallen gun, and then pointing at it at his younger brother._

_Mao's face showed panic; his permanent Geassed eyes dilated and both of his hands shaking as he held the weapon, yet his mouth was in a tight line. He tried to gain his composure in front of Rolo, yet the young raven-haired teen continued to stand at the same spot in front of the altar as he stared at Mao emotionless._

_It only took a moment for Lelouch to see Rolo's emotionless face to alter to a menacing warped grin before his left eye bore the mark of Geass. In one blink of an eye, Lelouch witnessed his younger brother not only become emotionless once again, but to also have Mao's gun in his hand, pointing at the psychopath's left side of his head. When Mao noticed Rolo's position, he backed away hastily enough to touch the church's walls as his dilated eyes focused on the twelfth prince._

_"I have one question for you Mao," Rolo stated, his position was firm when he looked into Mao's Geass. "What would you do to protect the one that is precious to you?"_

_"What are you~"_

_"Would you sacrifice everything that you have, even your life, to protect them? Or would you sacrifice everyone and everything to make sure that nothing happens to them? These are your choices," As a swift hand motion released the safety of the gun, Rolo focused his aim on Mao's head. "Answer correctly and I might spare you."_

_"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" Mao roared as he inched away from the wall towards the youngest twin. "You think you can kill me?! I know you're secret and Lelouch's!"_

_"That's not answering the question I gave you~"_

_"You're a prince that gave everything away just so you can be with Lelouch and your sister! I'll do the same thing, but for C.2.; me and her belong together forever and ever! But you and Lelouch took her away from me and try to keep her away from me; she's mine~!"_

_A gunshot rang through the church walls and caused Lelouch to flinch as the Chinese teenager collapsed on his knees. He was holding unto his shoulder that bleed crimson, his fingers held tightly to the fresh wound as it dripped on his gloves and unto the floor. Mao bit his lip to not cry out in agony, yet Rolo continued to show nothing on his face while the psychopath held out his wound._

_"Is that you're answer then?" The Britannian tilted his head in question as he walked closer to Mao, brushing the gun through the untamed white hair then against Mao's forehead. "Because if it is, then it's wrong."_

_The response Rolo received from Mao was not what, Lelouch was sure, the twelfth Britannian prince was looking for. The Chinese teenager's Geass eyes were extensive and still dilated, droplets of sweat from his brow was slowly flowing down to his chin, and his frame was trembling when he locked eyes with Rolo._

_Rolo frowned deeply._

_"Selfish," was the only thing Lelouch could hear before his twin fired a bullet through Mao's head._

_The shot echoed the church deafeningly, causing ringing in the eldest twin's hearing, yet it faded quickly before hearing Mao's body thud on the wooden floor. The thud, fortunately, woke Suzaku up from the daze he was in and looked at the body that was a few feet away from him._

_The white-haired teen's mouth was slightly open, blood streamed down his forehead to the floor as it made a small puddle near his right eye. The eyes where wide opened and, unfortunately, Mao's body was facing their way, so they could see the absolute terror on his face moments before he was murdered by the younger vi Britannia twin._

_Lelouch was used to seeing such a scene. He murdered his half-brother Clovis the same way, yet the Britannian was affected by the panic Mao's features held before his death. Suzaku's condition towards the scene was worse. With an accidental graze of a shoulder, Lelouch could feel the tremble of the brunette's body. He glanced aside of him to see the bewilderment in the emerald eyes towards Mao's body, then his brother._

_"Wha…What happened to him?"_

_"Suzaku," Lelouch started, however his brother cut him off._

_"I killed him," The young identical coal-haired twin clicked his gun, aim at Mao once again and shooting the corpse five more times until the gun cartage was empty. Each shot brought up more blood from the already rotting corpse as a pond grew under Rolo's feet until he ran out of bullets. Once he did, he ejected the cartage, polished his prints off with a rag from his pocket, and placed the gun on the ground. "He threatened to kill Nunnally with a bomb, so I took his life."_

_"But~"_

_"I'm willing to sacrifice anything in order to protect my brother and my little sister, including killing someone," Once he stud up, Rolo looked down at Suzaku; Mao's blood splashed on his pale skin as some dripped down to his school uniform. The sight made Lelouch stunned by his brother's actions and shiver from…fear? "And if I can't protect something that is precious to me, then there is no such thing as living."_

_After that, Rolo turned his heel and walked down towards the entrance, not looking back at his brother nor his childhood friend. Hundreds of possibilities, thoughts, and questions were going through Lelouch's head at once. He stared at his younger brother exit the church and close the door with eerie gentleness, yet one question always appeared when he reviewed the situation in his mind._

_'What chaos did I cause Rolo to go through…for him to react this way?'_

_**.~δ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~δ~.**_

Lelouch was anxious on how protective Rolo could be ever since the Mao event. Even though Mao needed to be taken care of, Lelouch never would have thought that his younger brother would be so vicious enough to kill him brutally with a gun. He still remembered the puddle of blood, Mao's body, and Suzaku's reaction that day but what bothered him the most was Rolo. The younger twin did not seem affected of what he did and started to act as if did not commit a murder hours later. For Lelouch it took a couple of days to get used to the fact that he killed Clovis but…This was abnormal even for Rolo.

The raven body unconsciously shivered and his throat constricted, but shook his head to attempt to disregard the memory. He should not worry about what happened, what was done is in the past, however Rolo's behavior still bothers him.

His over protectiveness never became an issue until he saw Mao the second time. Ever since then, Rolo was always careful with Nunnally when he was not there and even when Lelouch would go by himself anywhere. He would say that it is because the family needed extra protection from threats, he used Mao for example, and could not rely on Sayoko for everything. Since Lelouch thought it was a phase that will pass, he just adapted to it. However, Nunnally could see the issue much further than he ever could.

It only happened once, but it bothered the hazelnut-haired princess deeply once she told Lelouch while Rolo was out gathering information in the ghettos. She talked about Rolo's manipulation once when they were at a park.

The former twelfth prince put his sister under a Sakura tree (she could tell since she always loved the feel of the petals and the smell of the bark) until a teenage girl came to them and asked Nunnally about her conduction. Before Nunnally could answer however, Rolo began to ask why in a protective, harsh way.

The girl meant no harm and only asked the question since she wanted to become a doctor and to improve the Britannian technology for people like her. However, the amethyst-eyed teen became interested and began to ask her a series of questions, which Nunnally could feel the girl's nervousness. The girl left afterwards after not answering any of them, saying that she had to go somewhere. Rolo, however, ignored the girl and continued to talking to his little sister with a sweet, innocent tone. He asked how her day was, as if the situation never happened.

Lelouch asked what the questions were, yet Nunnally only could remember a few.

_("If you pity my sister, why don't you pity the Elevens? They are people, just like my sister, and probably worse off."_

_"Will racism take over your mind as well when you become that doctor? Following Britannia's motives and unfairness of Numbers?")_

Lelouch was appalled. He never heard his younger brother talked to anyone like that before, not even against the people that discriminated Numbers proudly.

Therefore, when he asked Rolo about it, the youngest twin just shrugged and said that the girl offended him and attacked her verbally. Lelouch did not think so, but he did make Rolo agree to leave innocent people out of their views unless they bother them.

Although, Lelouch expected that Rolo will not follow any orders from him unless they worked together on something, like the Black Knights and the Britannian government.

Rolo did not care about other people or their views, Lelouch recollected, all he cared about was his family and himself. If someone threatened to kill him or Nunnally, Rolo will not hesitate to gather everything he has and eliminate them in a swift, calculated motion. If Rolo had power, he would use it on his family and himself before putting others first. If Rolo were a politician, he would win every argument as he analyzed and destroyed a person's values similar to Schneizel.

Those were Rolo's principles and, if he learned them from the Royal Family before he came to Japan to find him or analyzed from others, Lelouch blamed Rolo's actions on himself. Would Rolo learn to treat others as human beings if he stayed with him instead of becoming exiled in Japan? Lelouch would think so. However, things were done differently; if he could change the past, he would. Therefore, the only thing he could think of, to protect the only family he trusted and to protect the world, was the Zero Requiem.

The idea to wash away sins, for the world to come together and stop a world threat, and for his family to protect each other and be themselves rather than hide and to cope with the world's ideas. That was the main initiative, and the future dictator will keep that ideal.

"Lelouch," the emperor gazed up to see his knight still in front of the desk, a hint of worry was in the emerald pools. "I can understand why you are worried; I could send someone to watch over him. It would be easier to report his behavior to you."

Lelouch almost forgotten that Suzaku was in front of him and sighed breathlessly. He probably became silent the entire time the knight visited his study, just thinking about Rolo. Usually Suzaku would just leave and come back later on, yet the brunette was showing concern by interrupting his thoughts before they escalated any further. Either that, or he knows that the raven-haired emperor will sit at his study just thinking if he didn't say anything.

Either way, Lelouch got the message and stud up from his desk. "Worrying about Rolo usually leaves nothing but a headache in the end. The guards might get confused if he used his Geass against them and reports to track him will be a hassle. We just have to find him."

"Won't that be considered a hassle too?"

"It depends if we ask around about his location." Lelouch strutted passed his knight, walking out the study with the brunette a step behind him. "There are guards everywhere in the palace, so at least one of them saw him."

"Do you realize how big the palace is? He could be anywhere."

"He only goes to six locations when he's irritated; either four of the gardens, the kitchen, or where most of the royal guards are located today. He is either brooding or manipulating someone because of his boredom." Lelouch showed a melancholy smile as he walked ahead towards Aries Villa, yet he knew that Suzaku could not see it. He did not want him to.

Aries Villa was the home of all of the vi Britannia line; where everything was still a child-like innocent life and where it burned the siblings lives of chaos. It was where Rolo would reminisce about the past to himself and, recently, try to find the reason of their parent's actions; the purpose of the Ragnarök Connection and the abandonment of people's lives.

When he was irritated, Rolo would often go there and try to find the peace that he wanted in his life. (Where everything was still a child-like innocent dream; where Nunnally would still see and would walk, where their mother would smile and spend time with them, and where he and Lelouch would caused mischief to the other Royal Siblings.) Yet, it might be possible that he knows that he will never have it.

It might also be the reason why Rolo manipulates others, so they could suffer mentally what his siblings had to go through in such a young age.

"I don't understand," Suzaku talked lower than a whisper, yet Lelouch could faintly hear him. "I thought he manipulated others to benefit you, but he does it even when he has nothing else to do?"

"There's nothing to understand about Rolo," The emperor glanced at his knight from the corner of his eye, stopping briefly to lock his amethyst orbs with emerald. "It's how he works."

_And I fear that there is nothing I can do about it._

* * *

I have re-re-redone this chapter (Because it wasn't deep enough for me), so let's see how well this goes~ c:

This _was _supposed to be a one-shot story, but I realized that it will be _waayyyy _too long, so it's going to be a three-shot or a four_-_shot story.

The next chapter is going to be a bunch of fun and trust me, all of the cuteness is going to make you wanna stay tuned~!

Like my new writing style? Hate it? Express yourself with that button on the bottom, otherwise I will have no clue if you love it or not.

See you soon~~!


End file.
